Winx Club - Episode 125/Cinélume Script
The Ultimate Challenge Intro/Recap Narrator: Griffin and Faragonda have joined forces to bring Magix back to normal. Bloom and Sky are trapped in the Dark Forest, not exactly an ideal situation for a romantic date. The two kids separate, Sky will go to Magix while Bloom goes to Roccaluce, following Daphne's voice. Scene: Winx's Dorm Stella: Alfea has suffered serious damage. The Trix are getting more and more aggressive. And I miss Bloom. How will it all end? I hope she and Sky are all right. Musa: Flora, you're not giving up on Mirta, are you? Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: Daphne, am I dreaming? Daphne: No, Bloom. You're not dreaming. Come with me, little sister. You haven't lost your powers, Bloom. Look over there. Bloom: That's my parents' house. I mean my adoptive parents' house. Daphne: Yes. You were brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people, who loved you well enough to let you go when the time came. Bloom: And I let them down. Same at Alfea. I didn't meet anyone's expectations. I don't belong anywhere. Daphne: Bloom, you still are who you were. And your past will forever belong to you. Just like your power. Just like your power. Bloom: So, what happened to me, then? Daphne: Nothing that doesn't happen to us all. You had doubts. You were afraid. You came to believe that what you loved most dearly could be taken away from you. But the truth is no one in the whole universe could ever steal your past, your dreams, or your magic powers. The witches do not own them. They are yours to keep forever. Bloom, to recover your powers, look deep inside yourself. Bloom: Daphne? Daphne? Oh! Daphne! Daphne... Scene: Winx's Dorm Tecna: There's got to be a way to break this spell. Flora: Mirta! We did it! Oh, Mirta! Mirta: That was the key, Flora. You see. You had to let your energy flow through both of your hands. Flora: How could I've ever thought that the Trix's magic could be stronger than my desire to help you. Stella: I hate to change subject so suddenly but there's a tall, good-looking guy pacing up and down right under our window. And, Musa, I think he wants to see you. Musa: Don't be silly! Well, I think I'll go for a little walk. Stella: Hey, Riven! I think she's coming down! Riven: Who is? Stella: Aw, come on! You know who! Don't play innocent! Scene: Alfea Musa: Oh! Hi, Riven! Riven: Um, hi Musa! I was looking for Timmy. I thought he might be around here but... Anyway, I should keep looking. Bye! Scene: Magix Sky: Hello? Is anybody here? Can anyone hear me? What have they done! *A creature appears* Sky: Come on. I'm not afraid of you! *It becomes gigantic* Scene: Alfea Flora: You know the Trix better than we do, Mirta. What do you think they'll do next? Mirta: Your guess is as good as mine. I've never seen them so full of hate and so powerful. Stella: I think a facial and a manicure would help them relax! Tecna: Must you always be joking, Stella? Stella: What do you want me to do? When I'm serious, I think of Bloom and I go nuts! See? Even Kiko misses her! Musa: I'm sure Bloom and Sky are okay. Perhaps they're having trouble getting back to Alfea. But, I've a good feeling that we'll see them very soon. Faragonda: The children are beginning to show the effects of battle fatigue. Scene: Black-Mud Swamp Undine #1: They're headed for Alfea. Undine #2: The entire magic dimension is in jeopardy! We need to warn Alfea of their imminent arrival. Undine #1: Well then, let's go! *The two Undines fly to Alfea* Scene: Alfea Codatorta: All this waiting around and doing nothing is driving me totally crazy. Saladin: Mmm... it's important to remain calm. Now more than ever. Codatorta: My move. My patience is wearing very thin. Huh? Saladin: But not so thin as to distract you, I see! Codatorta: Another game? Saladin: You're absolutely right. It is the waiting which is hardest to bear. Timmy: Maybe they're hiding somewhere. Brandon: You think Sky's okay? Timmy: Oh, I'm sure he is. I bet he's choosing his moment to come back to Alfea. Riven: Timmy's right. The Trix control Magix. He's got to watch out. Brandon: I know, but even so... Maybe they're lying low somewhere in the dark forest. Biding their time until the dust settles. Musa: Any news, guys? Riven: None at all, Musa. Timmy: Everything has stopped. It's like everyone is waiting for the worst to happen. Flora: This dark sky makes me nervous. Stella: It's been days since we've seen the sunshine. Specialist #1: News from the Dark Forest! The nymphs are bringing us news! Faragonda: Welcome to Alfea. What brings you here? Undine #1: It's Cloud Tower. Undine #2: The army is coming through the dark forest. Undine #1: They're headed this way. Undine #2: It's the most powerful army we've ever seen! Undine #1: And Icy, Darcy and Stormy are at the forefront. Faragonda: Go get some rest inside. All right, everybody! Let's get ready. Take up your positions! We won't be caught by surprise! Scene: Magix *Another creature shows up* Sky: Oh, no! *Another creature emerges* Sky: I refuse to surrender! I'll never give up! *Something appears* Sky: What in the world? Bloom! *She destroys all three creatures* Bloom: Sky, are you all right? Sky: Yeah. If you hadn't come along, I would've been done for. Bloom: I don't believe you. Sky: Never in my life have I been so happy to have a fairy friend. Bloom: You mean, a fairy with magic powers who can pack a good punch, if need be! Sky: That's it exactly! You read my mind! So your powers are back? Bloom: I saw Daphne. She spoke to me and set me on the right path. Now tell me, what happened here? Sky: The entire dimension has fallen prey to the Trix's madness. Everywhere, there is nothing but evil and destruction. Bloom: And what about Alfea? Sky: I don't know, Bloom. Bloom: Stella! The girls! Where are they? Sky: Relax, Bloom. I'm sure Alfea is well-protected. Bloom: We've got to go. *The two of them head back to Alfea* Scene: Road Icy: I couldn't care less what you think, Stormy. This is how I want things to be done! Magix must see the might of our troops. Darcy: But don't you think Alfea's getting an advantage over us that way? Icy: Sisters, our only weakness is your stupid fear! The power of the Dragon is in our hands! What could you possibly be afraid of? Scene: Alfea Griffin: It won't be a walk in the park, Faragonda. Faragonda: I know. But what choice do we have? Griffin: Faragonda, I... Faragonda: You don't have to feel responsible, Griffin. The upcoming battle isn't my only concern right now. Griffin: Are you thinking about Bloom and Sky? Faragonda: I wish I knew what happened to them. I don't know if I should tell you this but... Never before, in the history of this realm, has a fairy truly lost her powers through the ill will of some entity. Griffin: What do you mean? Faragonda: If this is what's happened to Bloom, I hope, for the good of us all, that she hasn't lost herself. Her powers are extraordinary. I've never seen anything like it. She cannot lose them. Scene: Road Icy: Back already? You didn't go very far, then. Good boy. You didn't miss much. Scene: Alfea Faragonda: They're here! I can sense it. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, it is time for the final battle. Inside the walls of Alfea, the power of the Trix will be fought. But the Dark Army is ready for the final battle. All the creatures of the magic dimension will be united in an extraordinary alliance. Will the fairies, witches and Specialists succeed in defeating the superpower Trix? What will happen to Bloom and Sky? Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts